villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Sharp
William "Will" Sharp is the uncle of Westside Rollerz Leader Joseph Price and the secondary Antagonist in the Westside Rollerz story arc in the original Saints Row video game. He was voiced by the late David Carradine Biography ''Saints Row'' Described as a "wealthy attorney and a known contributor to the mayoral campaign of Alderman Hughes", Sharp also serves as the gang's financier who, at the time of Saints Row, is overseeing preparations for deals between the Rollerz and their unknown buyers. Sharp views the Rollerz as nothing more than a tool to further his own criminal ambitions. His primary business is the smuggling of precision auto parts. Later on in the Rollerz story arc, he found out that Lin, a supposed member, is spying on the Rollerz for the 3rd Street Saints. He kidnaps her and uses her as bait for the Protagonist. When they arrive to save Lin, Sharp orders one of the Rollerz to knock the Protagonist out, capturing them as well. After trapping them in the trunk of Lin's Voxel, Sharp calls the Rollerz' chief mechanic Donni and reveals he has captured the two. Lin, in a futile attempt for help, is shot along with the Protagonist by Sharp. He asks Donnie for assistance in pushing the car in the river, who promptly and silently drives away. Sharp mumbles under his breath as he sends the Voxel tumbling off the edge into the river. Lin manages to free the Protagonist, at the cost of her own life. In an effort to avenge Lin's death, the Protagonist begins the chase for Sharp, ultimately finding and killing him when he is driving his car. Enraged by his uncle's death, Joseph Price sends out his Rollerz to assault the Saints' headquarters in revenge, declaring that they will be "burning Saints Row to the ground." However Price failed in his plans, and would later be killed by the Protagonist. ''Saints Row: Gat out of Hell'' After completing the city takeover for Gat out of Hell, a cutscene shows Sharp in alliance with other Saints Row villains such as Kazuo Akuji, his son Shogo, Jyunichi and Killbane. They battle against Johnny Gat, Dane Vogel, Kiki and Viola DeWynter, Blackbeard, Shakespeare and Vlad in Hell, but end up losing. Off-screen Sharp kidnaps Kiki, however Dane rescues her and the pair get married and Sharp is later shown as their pool boy serving them drinks. Trivia *William Sharp was to appear in Saints Row IV as a virtual figment. However, this was cut from the game. His model was retooled for a congressman in the second mission. **The character is seen briefly in the trailer "Meet the President" in which the Protagonist kicks Sharp from a building, causing him to fall onto a road below and get run over by an ambulance. *In the mission "Burying Evidence", the Protagonist can either chase him in his car which proves difficult or blow up his car with a missile launcher and Sharp may end up running around being burnt to death. Resource *This article uses content from "William Sharp" on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Wealthy Category:Opportunists Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Elderly